


Miracle Drug

by allfireburns



Category: Firefly
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Incest, Introspection, POV Third Person, special hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 01:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfireburns/pseuds/allfireburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon loves Kaylee, but...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miracle Drug

Simon loves Kaylee.

_(Well, he's comfortable with her, which is near enough, he supposes.)_

He's decided he's going to marry her one day.

_(Because with life so unstable, unsafe, uncertain, it's nice to have that certainty, that she's his and he is hers.)_

He wants to be with her forever and everyone, _everyone_ on Serenity knows that.

_(That doesn't stop him from realizing that every time he feels really alive, he's with River, hushed moments of illicit kisses and touches in quiet corners that leave his heart racing, his head pounding.)_

Love, he decides, is safety; River is something else.


End file.
